YunJae ::: I Believe In Love!
by fanboyHAE
Summary: Butuh perjuangan besar untuk mendapatkan hasil yang besar, meski nyatanya banyak pihak yang 'memandang remeh' mereka tapi mereka bisa melewatinya bersama – sama. Mereka memulai dari masalalu dan akan mengakhirinya saat mereka kembali kepada sang pemilik semesta./Bad Summary/ YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE, YUNHO JAEJOONG. BoyLove. DRABLE. DLDR. RnR? Complete!


**YUNJAE ::: I BELIEVE IN LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance

**Warning : **BOYLOVE, Male x Male, Typo(s), OOC.

DRABLE SUPER PENDEK (867)

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**NO BASH!**

**I'VE WARNED YOU!**

**Pairing : **Yunho X Jaejoong

YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE. ALWAYS.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Forever © fanboyHAE

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau percaya pada cinta sejati, kan Kim Jaejoong? Walau banyak halangan yang menghadang dari berbagi pihak. Tapi kekuatan cinta tak akan semudah itu hilang. Mungkin memang kita terpisah dengan jarak dan waktu untuk saat ini, ditambah ada pihak – pihat tertentu yang tak menyukai hubungan yang kita jalani.

Tapi aku ingin kau selalu percaya padaku, Boo. Bahwa aku, Jung Yunho akan selalu mencintaimu hingga kapanpun. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi aku tetap akan mencintaimu." Yunho mulai mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong, kekasihnya sejak mereka debut dulu. Hubungan mereka yang bisa di bilang banyak 'penghalang' itu sudah terjalin selama beberapa tahun dan bertahan hingga sekarang.

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong adalah dua Namja dewasa yang saling mencintai. Walau kadang mereka sempat beradu argument hingga menyebabkan keduanya 'saking tak menyapa' satu sama lain, tapi mereka memiliki sesuatu yang penting dan sebagai kunci utama hubungan mereka terjalin selama ini. **Kepercayaan.**

"Kau harus tau sesuatu Jung Yunho, tanpa kau minta sekalipun aku akan selalu percaya padamu. Bebagai halangan yang pernah menghadang kita kadang ada manfaatnya, kau tau?" Jaejoong mulai memandang langit gelap yang ditemani gemerlap bintang di atas sana. "Kita bisa belajar dari masalah yang menimpa kita sehingga membuat hubungan kita lebih matang. Well, walaupun kadang – kadang ada rasa takut yang menyelinap kedalam hatiku."

"Hmm?" Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong meneruskan kata – katanya. Sesekali ia menghirup wangi tubuh Jaejoong yang begitu memabukkan.

"Maksudku seperti yang kita alami beberapa tahun ini. Aku tak bisa selalu berada disampingmu, itu yang aku takutkan. Bukan karena pihak 'ketiga' atau sejenisnya, karena aku percaya pada cintamu. Tapi, yang aku takutkan yaitu saat kau sakit atau terluka tapi bukan akulah yang berada disampingmu untuk merawatmu hingga kau pulih. Kadang aku **iri** kepadanya yang selalu berada disampingmu…"

Jaejoong mencoba mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ia pendam dalam hatinya. Keadan yang membuat hatinya serasa diremas – remas. Ia tak mau munafik. Rasa iri kadang kala membuatnya ingin melakukan hal – hal yang bisa membuat hubungan mereka hancur.

"Aku senang kau **cemburu**… Itu tandanya kau benar – benar mencintaiku. Walaupun aku tau itu bukan hal yang baik, namun jika sekali – kali kita merasakannya juga tidak buruk. Kau tau maksudkukan? Kadang aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengamu, Boo. Aku iri kepada mereka berdua yang selalu berada disampingmu. Melihat senyummu setiap hari.

"Tapi satu hal yang membuatku membuang rasa iri itu, yaitu karena mereka selalu berada disampingmu bukan untuk maksud lain, tapi untuk kita juga. Mereka menyayangi kita oleh karena itu mereka berdua selalu disampingmu, untuk melindungimu untukku. begitu pula dengannya, dia selalu berada disampingku agar aku tak kesepian dan dia melakukan itu juga untukmu, Boo."

Yunho mengembangkan senyumannya saat mengingat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya yang begitu protektif kepada Jaejoong. Tapi ia sama sekali tak khawatir tentang hal itu. Ia malah senang karena Jaejoong ada yang melindungi saat ia tak berada di samping sang kekasih. Begitu pula dengan si kecil yang selalu berada disampingnya. Walau Yunho tak pernah sendirian namun ia mengakui ada yang kurang, yaitu Jaejoong. Ia hanya membutuhkan Namja cantik itu.

"Yoochun dan Junsu huh? Ngomong – ngomong soal mereka berdua, mereka sedang melakukan apa ya? Kenapa aku mendadak sangat merindukan mereka? Dan apa yang sedang Changmin lakukan? Aku ingin sekali mencium pipinya." kata Jaejoong sambil terus memandang langit.

Yunho mendengus. "Jangan berani – baraninya kau merindukan orang lain saat kau bersamaku, Jung Jaejoong. Bahkan jiji sekalipun. Saat bersamaku kau hanya boleh memikirkanku saja."

Jaejoong tersenyum.

Yah, memang seperti inilah keadaanya. Mereka tak bisa selalu menikmati waktu bersama. Tak selalu bisa berada di samping orang yang mereka sayangi. Tapi mereka yakin semua akan baik – baik saja awal mereka terus memupuk perasaan yang mereka miliki.

Mungkin untuk saat ini yang selalu berdada disamping Yunho bukanlah Jaejoong, begitu pula sebaliknya. Waktu yang dihabisnya lebih banyak dari pada waktu yang Yunho atau Jaejoong habiskan bersama. Tapi itu semua tak berarti apa – apa karena mereka **saling percaya**.

Biarkan saja orang yang **membenci mereka **diluar sana berbicara sesuka hati mereka. Suatu ketika pasti datang saat dimana mereka akan lelah sendiri dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dunia ini seperti bola bukan? Kadang diatas dan kadang dibawah.

Ada saatnya mereka berada dibawah, tapi jika terus berusa dan bersabar pasti mereka akan kembali keposisi atas sebagai pasangan yang saling memiliki kepercayaan yang tinggi dan pastinya saling mencintai.

Apa yang **terlihat saat ini** bukan berarti hal itu benar. Masa lalu mungkin akan tetap selalu menjadi masa lalu, tak ada yang bisa merubah apa yang sudah terjadi. Tapi tanpa masalalu mungkin masa depan tidak akan tercipta dengan baik, belajar dari hal yang sudah ada. Begitu pula dengan kisah percintaan, cinta perlu belajar dari pengalaman yang sudah ada. Butuh perjuangan besar untuk mendapatkan hasil yang besar, meski nyatanya banyak pihak yang **'memandang remeh'** mereka tapi mereka bisa melewatinya bersama – sama. Mereka memulai dari masalalu dan akan mengakhirinya saat mereka kembali kepada sang pemilik semesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—**THE END —**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Follow me : fanboyHAE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DRABLE UNTUK MENGHIBUR DIRI SAYA(?) DAN SAYA PERSEMBAHKAN UNTUK YUNJAE SHIPPER :)  
**

**Ada yang berminat membaca? RnR please ^^  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**NO BASH!**

**I'VE WARNED YOU!**


End file.
